Through your eyes
by Seishin No Hime
Summary: What if Rido succeeded in steaing Yuuki away from Juri and Haruka? Would she still have a good life and will she still end up with the same guy? Only one way to find out, read!  Rated T for language!
1. Prologue

Through your eyes - Prologue

_**Sorry in advance tha i forgot to upload this before the first chapter! This may explain a little as to how Yuuki ended up with the Shiki family in the first place, hope it sheds some light on the situation.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

The Brunette woman sat hunched in the corner, holding the baby girl close to her. A cry was heard from the baby as the woman held her close.

"Now Juri, I think you're hurting poor little Yuuki, why don't you hand her over to me so that she can live a happy life with me and Julia?" Rido asked the cowering woman.

She glared fiercely at him, "You dare to call yourself my brother when you just murdered Haruka in cold blood!" She shouted.

The corpse of her recently desceased husband lay dispondent on the ground in a pool of his own blood, Rido had indeed murdered him not 10 minutes ago.

Rido scowled, "He deserved it, he had it coming! He kept parading you and that baby around like prizes he won at a carnival. It was disgusting!" He shouted, slamming his fist into the wall in frustration.

The woman remained silent, her body trembling not only in fear but in pure rage as well.

"You want to take everything away from me, Is that it!" She shouted, "First my son, then my husband and Now you want my daughter as well? You greedy Bastard!" Juri had slowly risen to her feet, clutching the child close.

Rido's eyes softened momentarily, "I never meant for any harm to befall you or your daughter, i simply wanted to give her the life she deserves. If i couldn't have you then Haruka couldn't either!"

Juri's eyes darkened, "Why do you have to act so jealous!" She shouted, startling the child in her arms which then started crying.

Rido's answer was calm, "I will never be satisfied until i have what i desire." With that he lifted the small child from her arms and turned towards the door.

"She will lead a good life please do no look for her as i will then have to take action if you do" He stated and with that he walked out into the snowy evening.

_**I hope that shed some light on the plot line, don't forget to leave me a review so i know what you think of my story!**_

_**Saika x**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Through your eyes - Chaoter 1 - The first meeting.**

_**Hello again everybody, this is my first vampire knight fanfic although i have loved the anime and manga for a long time now.**_

_**I have written other fics and if you are a fan of Gundam Seed then you may have read some of my stories.**_

_**I'm not a big fan of long authors notes so without further ado, on with the chapter...!**_

Julia watched as her chldren argued over the most menial things. They had always been like that and she just loved to watch them.

She stifled a laugh as they fought over who who have the last stick of pocky, It was always the small things and Julia wouldn't have it any other way.

~~~~~~Though your eyes~~~~~~

"It was my box, therfore it should be my pocky!" Senri argued with a pout.

"Dear brother, you know deep down inside that I should have that pocky, Its only right since I'm the younger one." Yuuki repied calmy, much to her brothers annoyance.

Senri was out of arguements, It seemed as though he would have no choice but to conceed and hand over the pocky that he had fought so vigorously for. That is until he thought of an idea.

"I'll play you for it!" He said triumphently

Yuuki turned to him with a knowing look, "Soul Caliber?" She asked.

"You bet!" Was Senri's only reply before taking off towards the game room.

~~~~~~Through your eyes~~~~~~

To Julia, this was quite an ordinary situation, they often argued lik this and more that 70% of the time, Yuuki would win.

This was the bit that was out of the ordinary, considering the fact that Senri was 9 and Yuuki was only 4, giving them a 5 year age difference.

Rido stretched and walked down the stairs, It was 6:30 pm and he had just woken up to the sounds of bickering from his chidren and Julia -his wife's- giggling.

As he reached the bottom of the staircase he tapped his shoulder in order to gain her attention

"What are they arguing over this time?" He asked, mistified as to what could be more important than getting a decent amount of sleep.

Her reply was instantaneous, "The pocky again" She said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world for your children to constantly argue over who would get the last treat.

"This?" He asked, perplexed, picking up the box from were it lay discarded on the floor.

He removed the pocky from the box and placed it in his mouth as his wife nodded.

She couldn't help but let the laugh escape her lips at that point

~~~~~~Through your eyes~~~~~~

Yuuki sat in the back seat of the car, a pout on her lips and a glare aimed at her mother

The pink taffeta that her mother had caed clothing was a disgrace, she looked damn right horrible in it.

'All the other little girls will be wearing thing just like it' Her mother had said so many times that the words were ingrained in her head.

Yuuki didn't care what all of the other little girls looked like, she cared about how bad she looked in this escuse from clothing

She decided that she would take her anger out on Senri.

She whacked him on the arm hoping to get a reaction out of him, he turned and glared at her but other than that didn't utter a word

She then turned her attention back to her mother decided that it would be best if that was where her anger was focused.

~~~~~~Through your eyes~~~~~~

The party was massive, It was a ball actually, more than a party.

It was to celebrate the introduction of Sayori Aidou, the Aidou familie's youngest daughter into the vampire community.

Yuuki didn't like this sort of party at all, and had so far refused to let her parents host one for her.

It was the whole idea that she detested, The fact that it seemed as though she was an object to be passed around between the older vampire and stared at.

The very thought of it made her shiver.

She walked into the back room, trailing behind her brother whom was talking to one of his friends - She thought that she'd heard her brother say that his name was Takuma Ichijou-

She had no idea how to act in this situation, this was her first party and she was feeling kind of useless.

There were plenty of other children there of course.

A girl with long brown/Silver hair that looked rather refined, she seemed to be about Senri's age.

She introduced herself "I am Souen Ruka and I'm 9 years old. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." the way that she spoke was a tad too stiff for Yuuki's liking.

Still she smiled and held out her hand, "Kuran Yuuki, I'm 4 and I don't think we've met before."

Something about what she said seemed to set the rest of the children off whispering between themselves.

She turned to Senri, "Was it seomthing that i said?" she asked innocently.

He replied instantly, "They didn't know that there were anymore children in the Kuran bloodline, The only one that they know of is Kuran Kaname. He's Aunt Juri's son."

Yuuki understood slighty better now. Of course they would be surprised. As far as they knew there were only two living relatives of the Kurans, Those being, Kuran Rido - Her father- and Kuran Kaname -her cousin, as far as she knew-

Her dad had told her that he aunt and uncle had been killed by a bad vampire. He wouldn't say anything more, and for that Yuuki was grateful.

Everytime it was brought up she would have nightmares that she was there, witnessing the whole scene with her own eyes.

She didn't tell anybody about these dreams, fearing that they would think that she was silly or crazy.

Keeping to herself hurt more than she could describe with words but it was the best way to go about things

She stared at the large group of children, they were not many in numbesrs but you could tell that all of them were of a high status.

All of the girls were dressed in dresses much like her own, all of them ezcept for one that is.

A girl with long almost white blond hair was sitting by herself in the corner. She wore jeans and a t-shirt and didn't seem to care that she wasn't at all dressed for the occasion.

It was obvious that she was a vampire, but she had a very powerful aura. She was not a purebood but her power seemed o be equal to one. She was a level A vampire - the 'A' standing for Aristocrat -

She watched the group with weary eyes. She was young, maybe a year or two older than Yuuki but the look on her face made her seem so much older.

Yuuki yearned to go up and talk to her yet she felt in her blood that woud some how be wrong. The girl was off limits and that was why she sat apart from the other children.

There were two others that gave off much the same vibe as her. Not nearly as powerful and they were definitey not vampires but they aura that they gave off was very similar.

It was almost threatening. Not in a way that woud make her feel scared but enough to make her be cautious.

The boys were twins and looked to be about a year younger than Senri and his friends. They had short silver hair that was cut into choppy layers -not that it could be called an actual stye because it was neat at all- Their eyes were both a strange shade of violet.

She had never seen anything quite ike any of them before. After all, why would somebody who was not a vampire be a party that was celebrating... well...being a vampire in essence?

She had yet to meet the host of the party nor the little girl whom it had thrown for. She had briefly glanced around yet she had not seen anybody else who was remotely close to her age other that the mysterious girl who had yet to move from her spot against the wall in the corner.

Maybe she felt that same way that Yuuki did, maybe she didn't like the idea of the party and had decided not to come after al-

That thought was cut short when she wsaw a young girl with short light brown hair that fell to her shoulders in wavy layers. Her eyes were a bright shade of blue much like the boy standing next to her - whom she assumed was her brother -

The boy was what captured her attention, he had wavy hair much like his sister but it was blond and his eyes were beautiful, a stunning blue that she was sure that she'd never seen anywhere before this point.

He held his sisters hand proudly although she ciould see the hint of jealousy in those beautiful eyes. He probably wished that it were his party.

He seemed to be a year or so younger that the rest of the children in her brothers group and therefore he was about a head shorter than them as well.

Yuuki found him interesting and her eyes followed him as he dropped his sisters hand and headed towards the back doors of the grand ballroom. Nobody seemed to notice his departure except for her and she realised that it was doubtful that anybody would realise if she quietly slipped away to follow him.

So she did just that, she slipped out the back doors of the room and was met with many extensve hallways. He could have gone down any of them so she was just going to have to take her chances and guess.

She walked down a long hallway that was lined with paintings of important noble vampires, most of which she didn't yet recognise, and finally came to a door at the end. It was elaboratey decorated and looked rather heavy but to Yuuki's surprise, it was actually very easy to push open.

"Whos there?" She heard from the further into what seemed to be a bedroom.

"Kuran Yuuki, I just wanted to know if you were okay, you seemed a bit upset earlier." Yuuki replied, trying to fgure out exactly which direction the voice was coming from. It didn't take her long to realise that he was laying on the bed, with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face,

"I've never heard of you before, but you must be important if you bear the name Kuran. I am Aidou Hanabusa, and this is my my room that your standing in." He replied, sitting up as he did so.

"I'm sorry, It must seem rather like I'm trespassing. I don't like big parties and i figured that you probaby don't either if you came out here all by yourself." Yuuki said, taking a step closer to him.

"I don't mind big parties, It's just that i don't like it when my sister gets all of the attention and i just have to stand in the background, smile and look pretty." Hanabuas replied with a little huff at the end of his sentence.

Yuuki giggled, and sat down next to him on the bed. "Well, if you like, we can just stay here and play a game to pass the time. I'm sure my brother won't be lookng for me any time soon anyway."

Hanabusa seemed taken a back at the suggestion, "How old are you, you look small but you talk like an adult sometimes?" He asked suspiciously

Yuuki giggled harder this time, "I'm 4, what about you?" she replied.

"I'm 8, my sister is 4 though. What about your brother, how old is he and what is his name?" Hanabusa questioned.

"My onii sans name is Shiki Senri and He's 9 years old... at least i think he is." Yuuki said after a moment of thought.

They chatted for some time after that, not once returning to the party. That is unti Senri just had to interupt.

He burst through the door, and a look of relief overtook his features upon realising that he'd finally found Yuuki.

"We have to go, mom and dad have been looking for you for some time now, they've been starting to get worried. Aidou - kun you should probably be getting back as well, your parents noticed that you were gone quite some time ago." Senri said, paying more attention to Yuuki.

Once they were in the car on the way home, Yuuki turned to Senri and said, "Why are you so mean to Hana Onii-chan? He didn't do anything wrong and i like him."

Senri stayed quiet and Juia smied to herself secretly seeing the way that Senri was being overprotective of his little sister.

Rido just grimaced, his little girl was 4, she couldn't be interested in boys already could she...?

~~~~~~Through your eyes~~~~~~

**To be continued.**

_**I hope you liked it but if not then please feel free to say so. Your reviews are much appreciated as they help me to know what i should do next.**_

_**See you al in the next chapter which i will be uploading shortly.**_

_**Saika x**_


	3. Chapter 2

Through Your Eyes – Chapter 2

**Hey Everybody, first of all: I'M SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT TOOK TO UPDATE THIS!**

**Now that that's out of the way, I hope you are all still following this story and that I haven't kept you waiting so long that you've lost interest.**

**I should be able to update more regularly now and maybe get this story moving again so we actually get to some interesting stuff.**

**Without further ado, Let's get on with the chapter!**

**Ages:**

**Yuuki: 8**

**Aidou:12**

**Senri: 13**

Yuuki watched in wonder as the tall building came into view. Today she would finally be starting school and to say that she was excited would have to be an understatement. She was literally bouncing in her seat as she waited for the car to stop so that she could climb out safely.

"Nii-Chan, you get to go here every night!?" the young brunette vampire asked, looking up at her brother with new-found reverence and awe. Senri sighed, he should have guessed that she would get over-excited but really, he didn't expect her to be quite this enthusiastic.

Despite being a bubbly, sociable child, Yuuki had been hidden within the walls of their country home away from the prying eyes of other vampires, for the majority of her life. He could understand why she was happy to finally be able to meet and play with other kids.

Sure she had him and Hanabusa and occasionally Ruka or Rima would come round to keep her company but Yuuki was a child whom thrived off of social interaction and found it hard not to smile and get along with every new person that she met. It pained Senri to watch her smile fade when her friends left for the evening and she resigned herself to another day or two of loneliness before she would have another chance to play with a child around her age.

He knew that his father must have a reason for keeping her locked away the way he did but really Senri was having a hard time finding the logic behind the decision.

Surprisingly, Hanabusa Aidou had become Yuuki's closest friend over the years. The two had start off with a sort of Love-Hate relationship in which they constantly bickered about menial things until one day, 2 years ago when they suddenly became so close that they were hardly ever seen apart. This didn't bother Senri as much as it used to. Aidou was his best friend so he knew that he would do his very best to protect the little girl if the situation called for it.

Turning to the little girl in question Senri yawned and nodded his head in a rather unenthusiastic way, "Yep, 4 hours a night, I get to spend time being bossed around and complete meaningless tasks that will probably never help me out in the future," he replied nonchalantly, earning a sharp glare from his mother and a barely-stifled chuckle from his father in the front seat.

His mother didn't like it when he talked negatively around Yuuki, she told him time and time again that the negative energy would do her no good, she didn't need to grow up too fast.

Yuuki didn't seemed perturbed by his unenthusiastic answer, instead turning to stare out the window while kicking her legs jovially and humming a happy tune. He struggled to see how any negative energy would be able to reach the girl, even if he had been trying.

As soon as the car had pulled to a stop, Yuuki was out the door and running towards the entrance at an unrivalled pace... only to lose her footing and go tumbling towards the ground. The brunette child held out her arms in a feeble attempt to break her fall but it turned out that this was unnecessary as Hanabusa had been walking passed at the time and caught her around the waist just before she hit the floor.

Yuuki's head turned sharply to check who had stopped her descent only to break out into a huge joyful smile when she realised who it was.

"Hana-Chan! Thank you!" she shouted, turning and flinging her arms around his neck, forcing him to remain in the crouched position he was in. It was a rather comical sight, A blond teenager being hugged by a tiny little girl and not seeming to care at all.

Aidou mock scowled at her, "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that. It's a girls name," he growled in a low voice that did little to intimidate the giggly little girl. He then stood straight, sweeping her up into his arms and making her squeal with joy.

"I missed you," she said quieter than before as her set her back on her feet and she turned to face the opposite direction. Aidou give her head an affectionate pat, "I was at your house the night before last, it hasn't been that long." He stated, sighing when she turned and pouted at him.

"I know! But... I get lonely when you're not around. It's more fun to play with you than with Ruka or Rima." she insisted, her cheeks burning bright red though whether with cold or embarrassment, he couldn't tell.

Aidou chuckled, "Well, I have to go to class now but I'll come round again at the weekend okay?" then he walked away in the direction of the school building after once again affectionately ruffling her hair.

With the reminder of where she was, Yuuki once again began running towards the school building. This time she made it without any injuries along the way and waited just inside the door for her parents to catch up. Senri must have already gone to his own class.

It wasn't long before Yuuki found herself in an unfamiliar room filled with unfamiliar people... and she couldn't happier. There was one person in the room whom she recognised though. Sayori Aidou sat at a table with a another little girl whos hair was straight and black and pulled into two loose pitails that feel around her shoulders in loose waves.

Yuuki made her way over to the two, eager to see her friend again after a long summer apart and also to try and make a new friend.

When she reached the two, Sayori waved and the other girl introduced herself. "I'm Kiyomi Mitsuke but you can call me Kiyo!" the girl seemed nice enough so Yuuki smiled and offered her hand to wave after enthusiastically introducing herself.

While the three were immersed in what seemed to them like a deep meaningful conversation about crayons, nobody seemed to notice the boy with messy auburn hair, A similar shade to Yuuki's own, watching them through the window wearing the uniform for the high school section.

**Okay, so that's the end of this chapter, It's short but they should progressively get longer as the story progresses. As you've probably noticed, there is a time skip of 4 year between the first chapter and this one. This will happen until they reach the ages of 14 and 18 when the storyline will continue in a linear fashion.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Don't forget to drop me a review in order to to let me know what you liked and what you'd like to see in future chapters!**


End file.
